falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение:Ошибки перевода
Обсуждение спорных моментов Анонимы утверждают, что фраза «'поневоле затоскуешь по ядерной зиме'» является речевой ошибкой: ядерной зимы не было, а значит, мол, тосковать по ней невозможно. Может ли кто-нибудь подтвердить или опровергнуть это? И является ли ошибкой устоявшийся перевод «'ghoul'» как «'гуль'» (а не «мертвяк», «упырь» и тому подобные характеристики внешнего вида мутантов)? UnknownObject (обсуждение) 11:09, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Никогда не был в весенней Исландии, когда прилетевшие утки-мандаринки садятся на ветки редких деревьев, но тоскуюуууу…. :) : С гулем тоже всё вполне ясно — не упырь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:24, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Была она (ядерная зима) или не было её — не знаю, но фразу: «''Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for a nuclear winter''» в исполнении разных безымянных бойцов и рейнджеров НКР, слышал неоднократно. Что касается гулей, то такой перевод слова ghoul, если верить Google-переводчику, тоже вполне имеет место быть, так что, наверное, ошибкой не является. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:28, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: А откуда взялась информация, что ядерной зимы не было? Потому как во вступительном ролике Fallout 2, например, наоборот, практически прямым текстом говорится о длительной ядерной ночи: «На планете воцарились тьма и тишина… И так продолжалось много лет». Это не только не противоречит ядерной зиме, но и подразумевает её. Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 15:34, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Обсуждалось в Библии 8. В интро скорее говорится о совокупности всех последствий, чем именно о darkness. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 08:25, декабря 19, 2012 (UTC) Зверомаги Мне лично ситуация со Зверомагами понятна, потому что Повелители зверей — очень длинно, да и вряд ли так себя называло бы племя дикарей с минимальным словарным запасом. Партия какая-нибудь — да, у них амбиций кулёк. Ну и псионический дар на сегодняшний день — пока всё-таки ближе к магии. В качестве аргумента добавлю, что Lord — одно из обращений к Богу (и Дьяволу), так что антиматериалистической магии предостаточно.) Может, смягчить пункт, добавив возможно? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:26, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) Часть работы за нас сделал Луркмор Несколько ляпов из Fallout 1 — проверил бы кто. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:56, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) : Так проверено уже, как написано, так и есть. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:46, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Тоже посмотрел. Битье (наверное, правильно Битьё) меня совершенно не расстроило.)) Lash можно перевести как удар плетью, Lasher — соответствующая производная. Как было перевести — плеткун-секун-выпорун-отдерун?) В диалоге есть строки «Классный у тебя жезл! Это из-за него тебя прозвали Лэшером?» (Фаргус, наверное), так что есть конкретная завязка на его кнутоплёткожезл. Ну, не самое прекрасное имя, возможно.)) Но зато по смыслу увязка есть. И слово русское такое имеется, кстати. Честно говоря, я думал, что всё гораздо ужастшнее, и теперь сомневаюсь, ляп ли это вообще? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, декабря 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: К сожалению, сложно сказать Битье он или Битьё в первых частях не приняты были диарезисы. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:35, декабря 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Грамота.ру говорит, что таки Битьё. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:07, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Битьё, да как процесс. А как имя собственное, не факт. Хотя да, скорее всего он именно Битьё. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 04:25, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Давайте тогда решим: покажем именем его наклонности (Бить'ё') или оставим налёт французской аристократичности (Бить'е ', шевалье etc). Korney San (обсуждение) 06:02, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Посмотрел английскую статью. Конкретно этим персонажем можно гордиться — «задницы одина» сгенерировали перевод, сохранивший весьма пикантный каламбур из оригинала, так что Лэшера АКА Битьё можно смел вычёркивать из данного списка. Что я и сделал. А Лурк в данном конкретном случае сфейлил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:12, января 4, 2013 (UTC) Господа… Давайте начала будем все неоднозначные версии заносить сюда и обсуждать, а потом уж вставлять в статью. Нет вопросов по нарезному оружию, Тоширо/Тосиро Каго и Кассиди/Кэссиди, Оружейным складам и т. п. — это явные и легко доказываемые ошибки. В то же время: * Различные варианты транскрипции, не влияющие на передаваемую информацию или какие-то отсылки — это просто допустимые варианты, так как единых всемирно-галактических правил нет (или дайте на них ссылку). В этом смысле Шарона/Сарона — не ляп. Более того, сама роза — сто раз не роза, а шафран, гибискус, зверобой и прочие тюльпаны в ста различных версиях Библий, Талмудов и БСЭ. И первую ошибку сделал ещё Аквила, который облажался при переводе Библии на греческий. Долина, в которой рос этот репей, ставший в Европе символом любви, у нас известна как Шарон. Если не будет возражений, этот пункт можно убрать. * Монтировка — нелишне будет прочесть статью про неё. И пункт тоже можно вычеркнуть. * Са'р'сапарилла/Саспарилла — в англовики написано про два исторических компонента «корневого пива»: северо-американский [[wikipedia:ru:Сассафрас|'сасса'фрас]] (основа) и лекарственный смилакс, он же сассапариль или сарсапарель (один из компонентов). В итоге слияния слов образовалось неформальное название Sasparilly. Для тех, кто не верит тлетворному Западу, есть ссылка на произношение. Так что тоже к удалению, полагаю. И просьба такая ко всем нам: при вписывании пункта не забывать давать ссылки на подробное объяснение, если таковое есть в самих статья. Например, по алгоритму Эвклида можно дать такую. Для тех, кто недавно в Убежище — пишется так: Бла-бла-бла или конкретно по Эвклиду: такую --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:16, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :: С монтировкой вообще смешно получилось — там же явно «фомка» видна. И кстати, включив СПГС, я нашёл вариант, заставивший неизвестного локализатора перевести Thuy Dang как Фу Дер Мо. «Dango» — искажённое японское «помёт». Далее, думаю, понятно. Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: По поводу Сансет Сарсапариллы. Мне кажется, что в данном случае название напитка и корпорации должно транскрибироваться без изменений и не должно переводиться. Мы же не переводим и не сокращаем, как нам вздумается, название напитка, к примеру, Маунтин Дью. Или там СевенАп. Лично я вообще против перевода Нюка-Колы как Ядер-Колы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 14:40, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: Выше есть ссылка именно на транскрипцию. Sarsaparilla [Sæspərɪlə], где æ'' произносится как краткое ''a в bad, или [Sɑːspəˈrilə], где ɑː произносится как a'' в ''father. О переводе речи нет--FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:03, декабря 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Про монтировку-гвоздодёр-лом-фомку ещё раз: фомка — это монтировка на фене. У нас что ли криминальная энциклопедия? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:08, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Название напитка произносится всеми персонажами как «саспарилла». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:20, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Речь не о персонажах — они говорят словами локализаторов, что логично :) — а об ошибочном/правильном переводе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: И ещё раз о монтировке. Настоящщая монтировка — в Fallout 3. Так то. --Korney San (обсуждение) 14:53, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Инфильтратор Не думаю, что это ошибочный перевод — см., например, Инфильтрация (тактика). Vade Parvis (обсуждение) 02:04, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) : Открываю 4 словаря — гугль, бинг, промт и мелкософт: агент, лазутчик, шпион, нарушитель границы и пр. Хорошо. Но для успокоения открываю лингву: агент, лазутчик, разведчик, шпион. Для полного успокоения открываю Мюллера: шпион, лазутчик. Чтобы успокоиться навеки, открываю кембриджский словарик: a person who secretly becomes part of a group in order to get information. Можно открыть БТС и БЭС, орфографический, грамоту.ру: нет такого слова. Думаю, что в день перевода этого названия 1С настигла божья кара в виде одновременно двух мыслей, и они не справились с нахлынувшим потоком. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:38, декабря 21, 2012 (UTC) :: «Инфильтратор» — скорее всего, производное от «infiltration». Это слово, помимо основного значения «проникновение», применяется в значении «зачистка». ChOOwak (обсуждение) 12:23, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: «Инфильтратор» — производная от Infiltrator в оригинале игры. Кстати, способность «Домушник» в родном исполнении тоже числится как Infiltrator. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) Фонарик Именно в статье Википедии, на которую дана ссылка, говорится, что фонарики «существуют механические (преобразующие мускульную силу в электрическую), химические (источник света — химическая реакция) и с использованием открытого огня». Так что это не ошибка вовсе. Можно в статье Фонарик написать примечание о возможном типе. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:28, декабря 25, 2012 (UTC) : Я бы сказал, что под ручным фонарём понимается прежде всего направленный источник света, а тут осветительный факел. Собственно, как «факел» это и надо было переводить. А вообще, и наиболее распространённый технический перевод слова Flare, и внешний вид предмета однозначно указывают на сигнальную ракету. Как из «ракеты» вышел «фонарик» — одному 1С ведомо… Korney San (обсуждение) 06:40, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) :: «Я бы сказал» — не аргумент, наверное. «Светлячок-фонарик» и прочие подобные сущности вполне укладываются в понятие ненаправленного света. Ну и есть ссылка на Википедию, которую трудно игнорировать. Что касается слова «факел», то легко представить себе, что написали бы в этой статье про 1С, переведи они так.)) Аналогично и про сигнальную ракету. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:00, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Если опираться на взаимодействие с игровым окружением, то это всё-таки факел. И ещё: в отличие от того, что написано в нашей и буржуйской статье, зажжёный фонарик урона почему-то не наносит (только что раз 10 бросил его в радскорпиона — хоть бы хны). --Korney San (обсуждение) 15:24, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: По урону посмотрю. Отпишусь как смогу. ИМХО тут метанием в скорпиона никак не обойдешься, ПУ може полностью гасить как 6, так и 7 пунктов урона. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 16:12, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Незажжёный этому же скорпиону наносил урон как положено — 1 ОЗ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Внешне (цитирую) это однозначно осветительная ракета, по взаимодействию — факел. Все эти определения аккуратно ложатся в определение небольшого носимого источника света для индивидуального использования. То есть фонарик. Исходя из описания и свойств, которые можно выудить из игры, никаких иных выводов, не являющихся предположениями, сделать нельзя. Кроме того, в русском факел и сигнальная ракета имеют несколько иное значение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Бугага, я нашёл таки точное немецко-русское слово, которое не мог вспомнить. Это фальшфейер. Картонная гильза и все дела… --Korney San (обсуждение) 21:21, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ок, надо было назвать фальшфейером?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:17, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Надо было. Но если это слово режет слух, то «факел» ближайшее по смыслу, виду и т. д. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Факел меня коробит ещё больше, чем русский перевод с английского на немецкий. А так, после последних уточнений, согласен, что этот фонарик несколько выпадает из понятия фонарика.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:07, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Не пользуйтесь, пожалуйста, викификатором на страницах обсуждения. Калабас — тыква-горлянка или калабас, из которой делают сосуды, что в случае с пиводелом более чем вполне и очень в тему. Тыква 100 % бы была осмеяна с непременным знайским уточнением о полном непонимании переводчиками как смысла мате, так и тыквенной темы вообще. Или Горлянкой бы его…) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:21, декабря 26, 2012 (UTC) Хороший, плохой и прочие ангелы В оригинальном итальянском фильме нет никаких Блондинчиков, есть, насколько я понимаю, Блондин (il Biondo). И имена собственные обычно не переводятся. Это в качестве реплики. Туда же идут ангельские глаза, получившиеся из оригинального Sentenza (ит. приговор, суждение). Да и angel-eyes вроде не глаза ангела, а ангелоглазый, то бишь (особенно в контексте образа) невинный, аки младенец, агнец божий и пр., нет? Так что ещё вопрос, кто какую отсылку потерял. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : В таком случае Ангелочка можно вычеркнуть, как возвращение к первоисточнику, а Блондинчика в отсылках переправить в Блондина. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Дробитель — смотрю всякие словари и нахожу: person or device that reduces material to pulp by crushing or kneading; прибор для измельчения биоматериала в гомогенную массу; машина для противопожарной расчистки леса. И просто мясорубка в викисловаре как тех. устройство masticator. В WOW есть одноручный The Masicator. Но жеватель конечно лучше, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:28, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : А если ? Ну ни разу он не дробитель-мясорубка, прямым текстом в файлах игры описывается калька с Тайсона. Да, он «лось», но прозвище-то получил именно за привычку жевать чужие уши. --Korney San (обсуждение) 23:33, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Калька в самом названии файла диалога: NcTyson.msg, куда уж яснее. Я просто привёл переводы, дающие основания предполагать, что вариант переводчиков вполне укладывается в зубодробительный контекст. И не припомню что-то историю с жеванием Тайсоном ушей. Откусил — да, но жевал — разве?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:51, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: А здесь я верну Вам подачу насчёт «кто какую отсылку»: если бы разработчики назвали персонажа Biter вместо Masticator, мы бы долго выбирали между «Кусака» и «Откусыватель» :))) --Korney San (обсуждение) 05:42, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Денатурат История «хорошего» напитка здесь, кому лень читать, краткое содержание: в 20—30-х годах в Штатах продавали лечебный экстракт из ямайского имбиря (Jamaika Jingers). Потом, когда случился антиалкогольный закон, микстуру стали употреблять в других целях (однако, 70 % спирта), смешивая с чем-нибудь, продававшимся в той же атеке (например, кока-колой). Власти потребовали увеличить дозу имбиря, чтобы джейк соответствовал статусу лекарства и его нельзя было пить просто так из-за горечи. Количество проверяли кипячением и взвешиванием выпаренного сухого вещества. Потом два умника-химика-бутлегера придумали добавлять вещество, не портящее вкус, но дающее нужную массу осадка при минимальном количестве имбиря (кто-то вообще заменял его касторовым маслом или патокой). Через какое-то время выяснилось, что добавка крайне токсична, а огромное количество любителей джейка (30—50 тыс. по разным оценкам) получило параличи разной тяжести. Есть американский термины the jake walk effect и jake legs — особая походка людей с парализованными конечностями. Всех разоблачили, но «ядовитый» термин остался. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:42, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) : Не буду против, если Вы отредактируете добавленный мной абзац по своему усмотрению. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 19:23, декабря 29, 2012 (UTC) Максон-Мэксон Сталкиваюсь с разночтением первой гласной æ как А'' и ''Э в разных играх. Причём Э'' появилась c ''FO3. Точнее, появилась история всей семьи в специальном именном терминале в Цитадели. Из «новых» членов семьи там упомянуты: * Джонатан и Джессика Мэксон, а также их сын оруженосец Мэксон. * Мэксон Второй (он же есть в [[Библия Fallout 6#Гадюки|Библии Fallout]]). * Джереми Мэксон — человек из VB. Они законно названы в статьях как М'э'ксоны. Но Джон Мэксон и Роджер Мэксон в первом Fallout локализованы как М'а'ксон. Занёс бы это в ошибки (сам факт несовпадения). А Джона ещё и переименовал бы так, как в игре. С переименованием Роджера сложнее — он упоминается и в FO1, и в FO3. А что с ними в FNV? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:10, января 22, 2013 (UTC) : Использовал поиск текста GECK для FNV. «Максон» — 0 результатов, «Мэксон» — 4 результата. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 16:30, января 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Таки что же делать будем? Особенно с Роджером. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:56, марта 3, 2013 (UTC) Surplus В Fallout: New Vegas часто встречаются патроны с этим прилагательным в описании. 1С перевела это слово как «Армейский», но в онлайн-словарях я не нашёл подобного значения этого слова. Нет ли здесь ошибки? И какой перевод был бы наиболее адекватным? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 14:23, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) : Среди вариантов употребления можно найти такой: surplus sales — продажа правительственных товарных излишков или избыточных военных материалов http://english-cards.ru/Cards/hanke/surplus. --Anticube (обсуждение) 16:32, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) :: В словаре Мюллера нашёл такое: surplus 1. noun излишек, остаток Syn: see left-over 2. adj. 1) излишний, избыточный; добавочный; surplus kit amer.; mil. — комплект запасного обмундирования. И статья по американскому употреблению в Oxford Dictionaries. Возможно, употребление термина запасной по отношению в боеприпасам было бы более точным. Кстати, в Убежище есть участник Theodorico (из англовики), который согласился нам помогать в подобных вопросах. Можно спросить. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:13, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) «Surplus» означает «из мобилизационных резервов», это оружие, боеприпасы и снаряжение со складов длительного хранения (армейских или Национальной гвардии), как правило — несколько устаревших образцов. С уважением, Shadowcaster (Fallout-RU) (обсуждение) 01:53, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) : Вполне возможно. Уточню, что мирное surplus означает только то, что означает — избыток-излишек, а в значении запасов или резервов используется лишь в сочетании с «военными» существительными. Само по себе прилагательное никакой армейской нагрузки не несёт. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:47, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Львиный Прайд Наткнулся на такое, такое и такое. Преинтересно. Может быть, от устаревшего написания lions как lyons ниточки к Лайонсу и подопечным тёти Сары тянутся. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:37, февраля 6, 2013 (UTC) Теперь с шаблоном Вот: . Для разметки попавших «в опалу» статей. Описание там же. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 13:38, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Шеф-Шеф Очевидно, что в данном конкретном случае наши фекализаторы имели в виду «Шеф-повар». А как по мне так правильне было бы перевести как «Кок-Кок». То же самое, что и «Повар-Повар», но короче, звучит похолже на оригинал и отражает специфику имени. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 08:30, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) : Кок-Кок самое то, а вообще переводить имена собственные это прямо «фишка» 1С. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:42, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Есть трудности перевода, связанные с невозможностью точно передать скрытый смысл или игру слов, всякие идиомы, анекдоты и просто отсутствие определённых понятий. Шеф-Шеф в этом смысле — именно этот случай. И винить 1С в том, что Шеф-Шеф вместо шеф-поваров крепко посылает к таксистам, взамен предлагая Кок-Коков и Кук-Куков (Kuk-kuk, если говорить о правильной транскрипции), посылающих ещё дальше — не есть мудро. Просто попробуйте поспрашивать окружающих на предмет возникающих с кок-кок или кук-кук ассоциаций, и едва ли найдутся такие, кто услышит в этом запахи кухни. Что же до, извините, «фекалоидов», «задниц» и прочих эпитетов в отношении 1С, то это просто невежливо по отношению к читающим. Есть личные блоги, личные кухни и компании — упражняйтесь сколько угодно, не нужно засорять общественный эфир. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:22, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вообще-то «Задница Одина» — это омофон-бэкроним, выражающий суть многих переводов 1С по принципу транскрипции: 1С — один эс — Odinn’s Ass — Задница Одина. :) Как говорится, за что боролись… Впредь я постараюсь сдерживаться. --Korney San (обсуждение) 19:22, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Про омофоны понятно и возразить нечего, особенно если вставлено в кавычки. Как и про «фишку» с транскрипцией. Не отнять, как говорится. Я про конкретно ругательства в неличной зоне. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:36, февраля 8, 2013 (UTC) Высокие планы Летуна А действительно ли таким образом перевела название квеста компания 1С, а не автор статьи в Убежище о квесте? Проверил в GECK — название этого квеста в игровых файлах не встречается совсем. Если эту ошибку допустил автор статьи, так почему бы и не исправить её? --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 10:10, февраля 9, 2013 (UTC) : Для меня это самый хороший пост за последний месяц! Если бы у нас существовала система признания заслуг участников самими участниками (как в англовики), Вам от меня был бы самый большой орден! :) А то столько разговоров вокруг «горе-переводчиков».. Можно спокойно переименовывать так, как до́лжно. Добавлю, что перевод упоминаемого в Википедии фильма тоже не блещет знаниями. High Plains — не «высокогорные равнины», а вполне конкретные Высокие равнины в США. Ну и Drifter-Летун имеет значение «a person who is continually moving from place to place, without any fixed home or job» (Оксфордский словарь), что в «советском» русском имело (возможно, имеет) ещё и вполне конкретное значение человека, часто меняющего место работы (Вы летун, инженер Талмудовский! Вы разрушаете производство! Илья Ильф, Евгений Петров). Наверное, это не лучший вариант перевода, но хотя бы ироничный и точно не PROMT. Спасибо UnknownObject. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:37, февраля 10, 2013 (UTC) Два ствола Под двумя стволами скрывается, вероятно, фильм тов. Гая Ричи «Карты, деньги, два ствола», где под стволами конкретно понимаются не двустволки, а два антикварных ружья. Правда, отсылка настолько невнятная и неуместная, что… кхе-кхе… Н-де… --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:39, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) : Возможно, но дело в том, что в описании способности чётко обозначена «двустволка». --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:51, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Не вопрос, ляп по всем параметрам без лупы виден. Я прочесал тонны ссылок, надеясь хотя бы какую-то связь с хирургом найти, но тщетно. Очень кракозябристо извивалась мысль переводчиков… Но картинку убрал бы всё-таки, потому что ссылка есть на саму статью. У других ошибок тоже поводы есть к иллюстрированию, если всё сопровождать картинками, то статья расползётся до монструозных размеров. Впереди ещё достаточно находок.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:03, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Картинка упоминается в тексте, и для читателя будет удобнее, если её можно будет сразу увидить, а не переходит куда-то ещё. А от нескольких хороших картинок со статьей ничего плохого не случится. --Anticube (обсуждение) 03:17, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Хочу ещё напомнить, что «Два ствола» некорректно по отношению к объектам воздействия, которые в подавляющем большинстве помповые (на что, собственно, намекает оригинал и картинка) и одноствольные. И про ассоциации: мне вспомнился фильм про двух агентов ФБР, которые вытаскивали свидетеля из нехорошего места, причём при погрузке в машину в них пальнули из базуки, а один из них из помповика ракету сбил, заслужив возглас свидетеля «Ну ты прямо Пэтриот!». Название фильма, увы, не вспомнил. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ничего не понял из поста выше — в чём именно некорректность и почему объекты воздействия — помповые? ОВ — это поражаемые объекты. Или это про воздействующие объекты? Впрочем, ошибка перевода всё равно остаётся ошибкой. ::::: По картинке. Читатель попадёт на страницу ОШ скорее всего через саму страницу с ошибкой, в которой картинки все есть. Это раз. В том размере, до которого её уменьшили, разобрать что-то невозможно, и придётся делать тот же клик для увеличения. Это два. Поэтому пока перенёс в галерею, а в идеале, считаю, достаточно ставить ссылку-возврат на статью. Это удобно читающему — можно прыгать туда-сюда-обратно без потери обеих статей, и не грузит данную статью, которая неизбежно удвоится со временем в размерах. Это мой прогноз только по FO3. И ещё раз: Пожалуйста, при описании ошибок проявляйте сдержанность, деликатность и прочие ваши добродетели. Это не листок гнева и не пособие по изобличению 1С. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:05, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) Улучшение атаки Феникс Ввиду большого размера перенесено на страницу обсуждения статьи. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:42, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Полицейские очки Authority glasses на русском будет «полицейские очки»? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) : Да. --Anticube (обсуждение) 20:44, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Я в том смысле, что по authority обыскал весь Оксфордский толковый, но ни разу не встретил упоминания полиции. Как и у Мюллера, и в американском жаргоне. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:10, марта 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Немного информации к размышлению: en:Talk:Authority glasses. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 03:16, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Это о требовании признать очки простыми солнечными? Или что? Простите, я не владею английским, и не смог найти там пояснения, что агенты ФБР, Управления по борьбе с наркотиками, Службы маршалов и пр. невходящие в полицию не являются представителями Authority. Не собираюсь добавлять ошибку в статью, но уточняющее замечание в исходной статье могло бы быть. Если, конечно, не найдётся подтверждения тому, о чём выше. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:34, марта 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Не надо строить из себя дурачка. Я лично считаю что перевод неправильный, так как их можно найти на старом ядерном полигоне. Очевидно, что смотрят на ядерные испытания не полицейские. И почему бы вам не спросить об этом самого Антикуба? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 22:11, марта 16, 2013 (UTC) Лаура/Лора Подскажите, пожалуйста, в чём ошиблась Википедия, предложив в статье о практической транскрипции передавать au как «о» или «ау»? И почему в Википедии, например, статья Лаура имеет английское зеркало Laura? Или почему «столь любимый мной Мюллер» (а равно и lingvo) дают варианты Лора и Лаура как равнозначные, а Виктор Вебер выбирает Лауру? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:47, марта 21, 2013 (UTC) : Тут тоже самое что и в Херберт\Герберт и Ватсон\Уотсон. Различные варианты перевода. Ошибки нет. (А название книги как «Наши крошки: Всё о педиатрии» перевела 1С.) --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:45, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Допустим. Почему там нет хотя бы одного примера на «ау» ? А основной вариант произношения именно «о». К слову, Лингво на первое место ставит именно Лору. Да и если пощёлкать в том же Лингво слова, начинающиеся на «lau-» (хотя бы), везде увидите «о». А в статье с именем прямо указано, что «Лаура» — латынь. Ме же переводим с английского. --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:15, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вопрос как раз не в том, что все слова на lingvo видны с «о», а в том, о чём выше написал Silvold 432. И никакого «основного» варианта в статье нет. Ну и про латынь — там указано происхождение имени, не более. Латинское оно как для нас, так и для англичан, статья которых Laura соответствует нашей Лаура. Просто варианты передачи, не ошибка. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:04, марта 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Вы меня убедили, убираю. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:50, марта 23, 2013 (UTC) Магн/Магнус Почему Магна ( ) назвали Магнусом, особенно на фоне перевода Silus как Сил, я не понимаю. Опираясь на своё дилетантское мнение, скажу, что в Википедии имя Гнея Помпея пишется как Магн. Там вообще все древние римляне Магны, а вот фамилии, а также скандинавские цари и иже с ними — Магнусы. Вообще, ни один нормальный источник не говорит что его зовут Магнус, как раз наоборот. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 22:41, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) : В свое время (до выхода официальной локализации) с моей стороны была даже небольшая «война правок», когда я вовсю отменял все попытки дописать это злополучное «-ус» к имени Магна. 1С, видимо, решила пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и перевела его имя транскрипцией. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:46, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) Лог Максона Что до «Истории Максона», то вообще ни в какие ворота, да, но почему голодиск (техническое устройство как бы) не может содержать именно лог? Смотрю перевод lingvo: log 1) регистрация, запись (информации), протокол || регистрировать, записывать (информацию), протоколировать. Вроде бы по содержанию всё совпадает. Или что? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:01, марта 24, 2013 (UTC) : Повторю Ваши слова: покажите мне словарь с переводом «log» как «лог». Протокол — да, журнал — очень хорошо, история — гораздо лучше, дневник — было бы замечательно. Но упомянутые мной выше требования к переводу требуют, уж извините за тавтологию, исключать транскрипцию из перевода… --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:23, марта 25, 2013 (UTC) :: Нечего возразить.) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:14, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) Театр «Туз» Поскольку он в оригинале называется The Aces (во множественном числе), то и по-русски, по идее, он должен был бы называться «Тузы». 84.204.20.115 14:02, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) Пустоши и сферы Перевод Arroyo hunting grounds как Пустоши и Golden globes как Райские сферы не может быть ошибкой? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 12:22, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) : Насчет Пустошей: это не ошибка, это самодеятельность (или лень?) нашего любимого локализатора. Насчет «Райских сфер»: в принципе, опять же самодеятельность, поскольку есть отличный вариант с «Золотыми шарами», более похожий на оригинал. Но поскольку статья у нас называется лаконично «'Ошибки' перевода», а не, допустим, «Ошибки, неточности, косяки et cetera перевода», то оба пункта стоит занести в список. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:27, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Золотые шары тоже no pasarán, поскольку Golden Globe — американский порн кинематографический приз в виде золотого глобуса, и перевод «с шарами» теряет соответствующую отсылку. Да и шары тоже не воспринимаются тем, что подразумевалось. Тяжёлый для переводчиков случай. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:20, апреля 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: По поводу «Охотничьих угодий Арройо». Название английской статьи и есть самодеятельность, поскольку собственно локация называется Wilderness (см. № 35), что можно перевести как «пустыня, глушь, глухомань». Да, население Арройо ходит туда охотиться, но в данном случае ошибки локализации нет, есть инициатива автора статьи Нюкапедии. Теперь о шарах. Перевод слова globe допускает вариант «сфера», имея основным «шар, планета», так что более-менее точным вариантом было бы «Золотые сферы». Ну а дальше я могу только строить предположения об ассоциациях, замкнувшихся у конкретного локализатора относительно этой части тела. То ли это «золотой век», то ли «яблоко раздора» из древней Греции, то ли самое первое «райское яблоко искушения»… --Korney San (обсуждение) 04:03, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Вся локация — «кинематографическая» отсылка/насмешка, и Golden Globes есть искажение названия премии Golden Globe Award или «Золотой глобус». Без всяких там шаров, планет или сфер — конкретно глобус. Переделка, вероятно, превратила глобус в жаргонные «шары», «сферы» и т. п. человеческо-анатомические подробности. Или пресловутые золотые яйца, поставляемые существом типа «курица», если таковая есть у американцев. У локализатора ничего не замкнуло, просто они контекст не изучили. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:00, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Замкнуло. Иначе почему они перевели Golden как «райский»? И по поводу Крысобога — он так называется и в системных сообщениях. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:57, апреля 16, 2013 (UTC) : С golden точно замкнуло, да. Добавил золотые яйца в корзину 1С. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:47, августа 31, 2014 (UTC) Гатлинг-лазер «Мститель» В оригинале данное оружие называется «Vengeance», что означает не «Мститель», а «Месть». Вот миниган из F:NV действительно должен называться «Мстителем» (Avenger). 94.188.46.142 17:17, апреля 18, 2013 (UTC) : По мне так «Vengeance» лучше перевести как «Возмездие». MonstraG (обсуждение) 11:12, июля 6, 2015 (UTC) Ворона птица большая, сильная… Вам не кажется, что как-то нелогично называть мужчину Вороной? В Оазисе половина, а то и больше персонажей пол поменяли после локализации, и ничего. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 09:46, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) : Мне не кажется. Мало ли что и кому там поменяла локализация. Если бы этот персонаж хотел зваться «Ворон», он бы взял себе прозвище «Raven». А раз «Crow», значит — Ворона. И хоть и ворон, и ворона относятся к одному роду, все-таки это разные птицы. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:03, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Что и кому? Отец-корень Лавр, Мать-крона Берёза, Провидица Сирень, Ствол Клён, Ветвь Липа. А в английском языке мужчину могут звать хоть Липа, хоть Берёза, хоть Ворона, в отличие от русского, где это выглядит несуразно. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 21:36, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Я в курсе насчет этих пертурбаций в Оазисе. Я не одобряю подобных смен имен. Более того, я считаю, что этот момент следует отразить здесь, в ОШ, а не просто оставить по сноске в каждой статье. Если нет контраргументов, то я добавлю ситуацию с древенами в ОШ. ::: Предполагаю, что неприятие "как бы женских" имен (Ворона, Береза, Липа) идет из-за того, что они оканчиваются на гласные, которые у нас подсознательно ассоциируются именно с женским родом. Однако мужские имена наподобие Никита или Данила не считаются нелогичными или несуразными. Подытожу: я за максимальное соответствие перевода оригиналу; я - за то, чтобы у персонажа были такие имена и прозвища, которые были задуманы авторами, а не придуманы локализаторами из каких-то своих соображений. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:10, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Никакого неприятия. Никита и Данила — мужской род, Ворона, Липа — женский. «Что не запрещено, то разрешено»? --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 11:01, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Дело не в роде. У нас есть три варианта: 1) Оставить персонажа-мужчину с прозвищем "Ворона", как задумывалось авторами, и не обращать внимания на мнимую (на мой взгляд) нелогичность или несуразность; 2) Дать ему грамматически верное с точки зрения русского языка прозвище "Самец вороны"; 3) Дать ему прозвище "Ворон" (или "Чайка", или "Стервятник", или любой другой птицы - какая разница, ведь птица-то по-любому другая будет). Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:03, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Даша Сапожкин»? В английском у мужчины может быть прозвище хоть «Crow», хоть «Cow», они оба «it». В русском же и корова женского пола, и ворона. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 12:25, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Тогда я спрошу еще раз - какой вариант выберете вы? Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:59, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Если придираться, то никакой. А по смыслу к «вороне» ближе всего «ворон». Вот его и выберу. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 13:18, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) Сдвиг. Вот пример. Почему-то ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что он мальчик, ведь он Нюхач, а не Гунька, Сопелка и т.д. Ан нет, девочка. Это ошибка. А ситуация с Вороном/Вороной — нет. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 13:31, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) : В английском crow’ом называют чёрную большую птицу, которая каркает. Более того, у американцев чёрная ворона и чёрный ворон в написании отличаются только определителем: carrion '''crow' и ''American '''crow. Так что тут нет ошибки. Возможно, потеряна отсылка к названию индейцев одной из резерваций Монтаны, особенно с учётом службы Ворона в должности племенного шамана, но это дело тёмное и в должной степени не подтверждено первоисточником. Об этом я уже написал в статье. Думаю, в ОШ можно Ворона из списка удалить. : Про Лип/Берёз. В русском запросто можно называть мужские особи «женскими» именами (Иван Дубина, Степан Собака, Никодим Пуля), но в контексте Оазиса и его персонажей это было бы крайне нелепо. Мать-крона Лавр и Отец-корень Берёза.. Ствол Липа и Ветвь Клён.. Всё-таки, как где-то уже говорил Fylhtq, локализация — не просто механический перевод. К тому же статья ОШ — про ошибки, а данную историю вряд ли можно отнести к таковым, тут всё вполне осознанно сделано (а мне кажется, что и правильно). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:41, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Ладно, можете удалять, если считаете нужным. Хочу лишь в последний раз упомянуть, что ворон и ворона - это разные птицы, об этом явным образом говорится во многих учебниках и справочниках. И я бы никогда не взял для перевода слово, которое просто "близко по написанию". Все равно что Оксану называть Ксенией или Марину - Марией. И, как мне кажется, авторы оригинала буде они захотели назвать своего персонажа Вороном, назвали бы его именно Raven'ом, а не American crow. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:54, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Среди относящихся к Raven птиц встречается бронзовая, щетинистая, южноавстралийская и белошейная '''вороны. Непосредственно именно просто ravenов как бы вообще не бывает. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:40, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Не знаю кто как, а я, когда вижу слово crow, то представляю себе обычное серое летающее каркающее нечто. В 99,(9)% совершенно не обязательно знать, какая именно это ворона - черная, американская, домовая или какая еще. Важно только то, что это ни разу не ворон, о чем, как я уже говорил, упоминается в словарях и справочниках. А когда я вижу слово raven, то я представляю себе именно вОрона, который "как вороново крыло". Раз для вОрона существует специальное слово в английском языке, то при переводе надо именно ворона и использовать, а не придумывать какие-то причины для неиспользования. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 13:24, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Из английской Википедии: In Europe the word "crow" is used to refer to the Carrion Crow or the Hooded Crow, while in '''North America' it is used for the American Crow or the Northwestern Crow''. В руском языке птица с названием American Crow имеет название Американский 'ворон''. А серых ворон в Америке, к слову сказать, отродясь не было. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:08, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) Ящик с взрывчаткой Как думаете, сто ит добавить соответствующий пункт в статью? Ошибки перевода вроде бы нет (Explosives crate), зато грамматическая налицо (использование предлога «с» вместо «со»). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:37, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) : Для этого стоило бы создать страницу типа "Ошибки грамматики". Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 17:50, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Зачем? Одной мало? ошибки синтаксиса, неточности пунктуации... --[[User:Fylhtq|'''Fylhtq]] 18:42, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: Видимо, я забыл поставить несуществующий смайл "сарказм". Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:17, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ответ справки на грамота.ру: Предлог _со_ последовательно выступает перед формами слов, начинающихся сочетаниями «С, З, Ш, Ж + согласная» или согласной Щ. Может выступать перед формами слов с начальными сочетаниями «В + С, З, Ш, Ж». В нашем случае сочетание «В + З», поэтому можно так и так. Хотя произносить ..ксвзр.. — тот ещё аттракцион. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:40, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Не совсем понял, вносить это в статью или нет? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:42, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Нет, наверное. Если верить грамоте (а как не верить?), вариант с «с» считается допустимым. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:01, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) Вещмешок Duffle (duffel) bag переводится как вещевой мешок, а не спортивная сумка. Хотя бы в Интернете: Словарь Мюллера, Лингво, на который есть ссылка в статье, ну и Google Translate до кучи. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 03:35, мая 16, 2013 (UTC) : Добавил в статью. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:39, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) Строки и кружки # Предлагаю удалить из статьи моменты, связанные с некорректным переводом цитат, диалогов и тому подобного, так как ошибок такого типа во всех играх, думается, предостаточно, и описать их все здесь не будет никакой возможности. # Насчет Кружка. Мне кажется, что дело здесь не в подмене смыслов при омоформном переводе. Просто локализаторы (в кои-то веки) решили творчески подойти к переводу и дать роботу имя, соответствующее мужскому варианту слова "Кружка". Кружок - не потому, что круглый, а примерно как Евгения -> Евгений. Возможно, больше ему бы подошло бы что-нибудь вроде "Кру жек", на чешский лад. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:36, мая 25, 2013 (UTC) Большая бутылка виски Наверное многие обращали внимание, что «бутылка виски», а виски-то и нет. «Large whiskey bottle» — дословно что-то вроде «Большая „височная“ (по аналогии с „водочная“) бутылка» — должно было быть переведено как «Большая бутылка из-под виски», а не «Большая бутылка виски». С уважением --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:21, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) : "The large whiskey bottle" так и переводится — Большая бутылка виски. Видимо 1С решил уже "тупо" перевести название, а не понимать смысл. КиВ :) 08:36, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Это точно. Жаль что они не перевели «Empty whiskey bottle» как «Пустая бутылка виски». --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 08:58, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ох уж эти 1С (((: КиВ :) 09:25, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Эксперименты по лоботомированию Написание слова «имплантат» как «имплантант» или «имплант» неверно. Что же мы видим: # NcCorBro.msg, 315 строка: «Все было намного лучше во времена имплантантов…»; # Locale 0.bos Fallout Tactics, где-то там где Дос: «Благодаря улучшенному зрению и хирургическим имплантантам на руках из него вышел превосходный снайпер…»; # Fcdrfung.msg: всё в имплантах, начиная с 206 строки; # Запись экспериментов с ВРЭ, Запись 9 ноября 2075: «Половина объектов были снабжены имплантами для фиксирования электроэнцефалограммы до и после заражения…»; # Описание способности «Киборг»; # Бронеимплант Феникс. Второе: какое слово должно быть в словосочетании «Эксперименты по … людей»? Лоботомии? Лоботомизации? Лоботомированию? Вот здесь →. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 16:19, августа 11, 2013 (UTC) : 1) Вполне достойное дополнение для ошибок перевода. (со ссылкой на gramota.ru) : 2) «эксперименты на людях с применением лоботомии.» ??? : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 02:43, августа 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Случай с лоботомией аналогичен гастроскопии и т. п.: не говорят же гастроскопизация или гастроскопирование. Просто эксперименты по лоботомии людей. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:54, августа 12, 2013 (UTC) :: "Имплант"-ПРАВИЛЬНЫЙ вариант слова "Имплантат" т.к. является прямой калькой с оригинала(анг."implant"), более котроткий и броее просто выговариваемый(в силу последних двух пунктов-более распространеный).Предвещая "аргументацию"-"официальный" русский язык плохо оптимизирован в плане правил.Их тупо слишком много для средства передачи информации, чем он и является.Arnold Alois Schwarzenegger (обсуждение) 12:51, ноября 19, 2015 (UTC) Непонятные моменты # В FT глав. злодея в оригинале зовут "The Calculator" что можно переводить как Вычислитель или Калькулятор, какой вариант будет правильней? (имеется ввиду по смыслу). # Спец. встреча L33-сты в FT имена персонажей там должны писаться литспиком как в оригинале не так ли? # Или напарники в том же FT, "Farsight (Глазастик)" "Malice (Злоба)" "Rusty (Рыжик)" "Stumpy (Громила)" и "Stitch (Док)" (и это еще не все) это же клички и они же (поправьте если не прав) переводится недолжны. # И мне непонятно как записывается правильно слово "Raiders" как Рейдеры или Налетчики? # В F:NV латинские имена солдат легиона цезаря как правильно переводить? (например в оригинале "Legate Lanius" как переводить Ланий или Ланиус?) --95.159.179.63 15:18, августа 23, 2013 (UTC) :# В Убежище принято использовать имена (и пр.) из официальной локализации «1С», следовательно Калькулятор. Если судить по изображению, то приходится сильно себя убеждать, что такие уж калькуляторы были в мире Follout… :# В статье про встречу их так и называют, нет? :# См. п. 1. :# Зависит от игры. В Fallout 3 это рейдеры в соответствии с всё тем же п. 1., в классических — вроде бы налётчики, но лучше дождаться ответа специалистов по этим играм. :# См. тут (Гай Магнус). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:48, августа 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: По п.4: Fallout - налётчики (но метка карты "Рейдеры"), Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics - налётчики. --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:53, августа 26, 2013 (UTC) Huh в переоде 1С неправильно переводится междометие Uh или Huh. Должно быть не "Ух", как везде в 1С текстах, а в зависимости от контекста -- "Ээ" (опешил на секунду), "Эй" (обращение), "Хмм" (задумался) или "Ну" (слово-сорняк). : http://www.lingvo-online.ru/ru/Translate/en-ru/huh : http://www.urbanenglish.org/terms/definition.php?term=uh+huh : Huh! — Ха! Uh! — Мм! (PROMT) : Huh! — Да! Uh! — Ух! (Bing) : huh interj. 1) ха! (выражает презрение, удивление и т. п.) 2) а?, что? (Мюллер) : И так ещё примерно сто вариантов. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:11, октября 14, 2013 (UTC) Рекруты Возник интересный вопрос по рекрутам (да и по другим персонажам) FOT. Там есть явные ошибки (Коробка, Ледышка, Печенье) и "говорящие" (Киллер, Ищейка, Шов, десятки их). Если с первыми всё понятно, то нужно ли относить вторые в "ошибки"? --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:17, октября 28, 2013 (UTC) : На удивление глупые придирки. :: to Tengry: Нельзя ли поподробнее? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 02:42, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) Ввиду тишины предлагаю перевод кличек ошибками не считать. В ближайшее время (1-2 недели) поправлю статьи. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:59, ноября 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Наверное лучше всех подобных рекрутов упоминать в статьях. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:02, ноября 5, 2013 (UTC) Пирожок Засунем в список Пирожка или спишем на кулинарные аллегории авторов? Общий контекст ведь не утерян. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:05, ноября 5, 2013 (UTC) : О, опять «ясные печеньки». Моё мнение — списать на. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:40, ноября 5, 2013 (UTC) :: В американском разговорном cookie кроме печеньки или булочки домашней выпечки (почти пирожок) вроде бы является аналогом нашего тип, чувак. В общем-то, пирожок, как и пельмень, из этой же серии. ) :: Но печатью отметил бы. Возможно, как неточность перевода без потери контекста. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:45, ноября 5, 2013 (UTC) Северо-восток После пленения Одинокого странника Анклавом, можно услышать соответствующее объявление на Радио "Новости Галактики". Причём, Тридогнайт скажет, что его увезли на северо-восток, хотя Рэйвен-Рок находится на северо-западе. --ChOOwak (обсуждение) 05:44, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) (Перенёс из статьи FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:56, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC)) : Сначала нужно выяснить по оригиналу, что это именно ошибка 1С, а не самого Тридогнайта. Мог же он ошибаться. Кстати, помимо «Так или иначе, винтокрыл полетел на северо-восток, в горы, где у Анклава, говорят, большой подземный клуб» у Тридога есть и такое: 1. «Мой секретный агент супер-глубокого внедрения докладывает, что некий винтокрыл только что полетел в горы на восток, а детка из убежища оказалась невольным пассажиром»; 2. «Как бы секретная база Анклава на северо-западе только что взлетела на воздух! И у меня есть офигенно прекрасные новости: Эдем отправился к едрене фене вместе с ней!» Винтокрыл петлял, путая следы. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:56, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Вот, тут говорится про northwest (RadioGNRPlayerExploitsMQ08). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:46, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: И «в горы на восток» тоже of the mountains to the '''west, хотя в RadioGNRPlayerExploitsMQ09 фраза …base way up in the northwest… переведена как «база на северо-западе». Верну пункт в статью. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:16, декабря 6, 2013 (UTC) P. S. Хотя c винтокрылом ошибаются все — если он летел из Убежища 87, то путь его лежал не на восток, как у 1С, и уж тем более не на запад, как в оригинале, а строго на север. Ментат чау Перенёс из статьи: K9000 мод.: Ментат чау ( ) — правильный вариант «жевательные ментаты» или «подкормка из ментатов». Непереводимая игра слов — слово «Chow» в английском языке может означать как слово «еда», так и породу собак. Для более верной передачи смысла следовало выбрать первый вариант перевода. --Old World King (обсуждение) 18:22, августа 4, 2014 (UTC) Не считаю это ошибкой, потому что в данном случае «правильно» игру слов перевести нельзя, оба предложенных варианта никак эту задачу не решают. Достаточно, мне кажется, добавить объяснение в раздел статьи «За кулисами». --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:52, августа 4, 2014 (UTC) : «Ментатный корм», может быть? --Korney San (обсуждение) 03:49, августа 5, 2014 (UTC) Винтовка для поражения мат. части - впринципе вполне адекватный перевод Black Raven 6 (обсуждение) 18:12, августа 6, 2014 (UTC) Давление «Топать» и «топтать» — разные по смыслу глаголы ( ), поэтому приведённый в вариант перевода тоже, мне кажется, не подходит. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:16, сентября 17, 2014 (UTC) : Мда, опростоволосился. Но даже «Топание» мне кажется более уместным, чем «Давление», ассоциирующееся в первую очередь с физикой. --Korney San (обсуждение) 03:46, сентября 18, 2014 (UTC) Добро пожаловать на гору Вроде бы Большая Гора ( ) известна и как ''Big '''MT'' (сокращение) или Big Empty (подобие звуков MT>Empty), поэтому ошибки в переводе «Добро пожаловать на гору» ( ), достойной статьи про ОШ, не вижу. Достаточно, мне кажется, оставить ' про непереводимую игру смыслов. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:31, ноября 23, 2014 (UTC) : Ну если рассматривать как каламбур, то можно и так, а если с точки зрения дословности перевода- то не совсем...U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:01, ноября 23, 2014 (UTC) Арк и Дав Собор Арк и Дав - это не ошибка перевода, это отсылка к названиям кораблей, открывших Пойнт-Лукаут Шайенн - Шайен На мой взгляд ошибкой перевода является Гора Шайенн, нежели Шайен... «НН» в русском языке скорее применимо к суффиксам. U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:19, апреля 8, 2015 (UTC) * Не согласен с Вами. С переводом всё же потерялась буква.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:44, апреля 8, 2015 (UTC) : Ну как скажете... :) U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:54, апреля 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Википедия говорит нам, что все варианты Cheyenne (а не только гора) русифицированы через два «н». --Korney San (обсуждение) 18:25, апреля 8, 2015 (UTC) Сполохи Перевод red glare как «сполох» мне совсем не кажется ошибочным, а замечание, что потерялась отсылка к гимну США... Ну, во-первых, перевод как «красные чего-то там» всё равно не даёт никаких отсылок, ибо он русский; во-вторых, в Википедии в переводе гимна red glare даётся именно как «сполох». Предлагаю удалить запись, оставив в статье про оружие примечание про отсылку к гимну. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:56, мая 2, 2015 (UTC) :Ну если это кому-то мешает- то конечно убирайте... U.Solo (обсуждение) 19:24, мая 2, 2015 (UTC) Пластиковая взрывчатка Пластиковая взрывчатка и соответствующие статьи по играм. Должно быть Пластичное взрывчатое вещество или Пластичная взрывчатка. Хотя многие словари переводят как Пластиковая. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 12:19, июля 2, 2015 (UTC) : В армейском лексиконе употребляется слово «пластичная», что является правильным определением. В части, где мне довелось нести службу, инструктор орал трёхэтажным матом за слово «пластиковая»... Вместе с тем, учитывая что эта ошибка повторяется в играх серии, предлагаю в этой статье сделать подраздел Ошибки перевода в серии игр Fallout . --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:31, июля 2, 2015 (UTC) :: И заодно Пластит (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) - это перевод от локализатора? («Пластит» — зарегистрированная торговая марка нескольких продуктов (например, акриловый клей для керамической плитки «Plastit»® израильской фирмы «Termokir», пластиковые шурупы «Plastite»® фирмы «Research Engineering & Manufacturing Inc.» (REMIC) из США).) Ustas014 (обсуждение) 09:32, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) : Ну в оригинале оно должно быть «пластичной взрывчаткой». Поглядим что думают другие. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 14:18, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) Орлы и прочие птицы * Если уж Пост рейнджеров «Игл» внесен в ОШ, то надо внести туда и Пост рейнджеров «Оспрей», и Пост рейнджеров «Перегрин», по аналогии. А вообще это еще вопрос, считать ли это ошибкой, поскольку, на мой взгляд, в этих случаях выбор между переводом и транскрипцией был равноправен. Ничего страшного, что разработчик выбрал транскрипцию. Мы же не называем тот же пистолет "Пустынный орёл", например, а транскрибируем его название. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:19, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) : Согласен с Night Pryanik! На мой взгляд внесение этой статьи — лишнее. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 18:36, июля 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Night Pryanik, как бы не называли "Дезет Игл" "Пустынным орлом", он всё равно будет так называться в переводе на русский, так что пусть будет. Тоже самое с постом рейнджеров.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 06:12, июля 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ну если мой пример в чате вас не переубедил - давайте занесем в ОШ Новый Йорк, Новый Вегас, Новое Рино и Новый Ханаан ;) Ustas014 (обсуждение) 07:13, июля 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Хазаан и Йорк — это уже другое, к ним я не придирчив:)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:08, июля 6, 2015 (UTC) : Возможно что оно так может и быть, но получается, что мы в ОШ выносим как такие статьи:Лесная Роза, где переводят имена и названия, теперь ещё и обратные им, где с точки зрения логики всё правильно. Пора определяться, что считать ошибкой, а что нет. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:05, июля 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Мне самому интересно разобраться. Наверно, стоило указать про пост рейнджеров что это вовсе не "неправильный перевод" а "возможный дословный вариант перевода"? Но это же не ошибка, так ведь?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 18:08, июля 6, 2015 (UTC) : Естественно не ошибка, скажу больше — это абсолютно верный перевод. Это как «академия Вест-пойнт», никто ведь не называет её «академия Западная точка». Можно в заметках указать что мол так и так, «игл» означает «орёл» и занести упоминание в статью о птицах. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 18:31, июля 6, 2015 (UTC) :: Хорошо, это подправим. Не сомневаюсь, что будет много похожих ситуаций.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:13, июля 6, 2015 (UTC) Анекдоты Сравнив «наши» анекдоты с анекдотами на Ньюке прихожу к выводу, что опять переборщили, анекдоты различаются. Two cannibals are eating a clown. One cannibal turns to the other and asks, «Does this taste funny to you? Два людоеда поедают клоуна. Один поворачивается к другому и спрашивает: „Тебе смешно на вкус?“ (наша версия — ситуация с голодным ребёнком и матерью) Two atoms are in a bar. One says, 'I think I lost an electron.' The other says, 'Are you sure?' To which the other replies, 'I’m positive» Два атома в баре. Один говорит «Я думаю, я потерял электрон». Второй спрашивает: «Ты уверен?» На что другой отвечает: «В положительной степени». (наш ответ — свадьба с положительным женихом) A neutron walks into a bar. 'How much for a drink here, anyway?' To which the bartender responds, 'For you, no charge". Нейтрон заходит в бар. Как много можно напиться здесь? На что бармен отвечает «Для вас насыщения не будет» (в нашем варианте вместо отказа напиться отказали продавать заряды) Photons have mass? I didn’t even know they were Catholic. Фотоны проводят мессу? Я даже не знал, что они были католиками. (mass — это ещё и месса; у нас формула божественной силы) Did you know the best contraceptive for old people is nudity Знаете ли вы лучший контрацепцив для стариков — нагота. (часть предложения в нашем переводе, наверно, попала под санкции и не появляется) War does not determine who is right — only who is left. Война не определяет кто прав — только кто выжил. (другой вариант с миллионерами) Собственно, как это закрепить это и за Уодсвортом и Годфри? Будем ли перечень анекдотов в их статьи вносить (как вариант предлагаю разделить их поровну) со ссылкой в ОШ, где будет целый абзац по поводу перевода анекдотов?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:38, августа 2, 2015 (UTC) : Считаю что нужно поступить так: указать в заметках статей что переводы локализаторов не соответствуют оригиналам и в статье ОШ перечислить, невзирая на объём. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:55, августа 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Одобряю. А насчёт самих анекдотов от роботов теперь считаю, что пусть будет показан весь список как и у Уодсворта и у Годфри для полноты. Всё равно эти двое мало чем отличаются.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:06, августа 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Не нужно раздувать ОШ до нечитабельных размеров, достаточно сделать подстраницу через слэш (Ошибки перевода/Анекдоты). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:13, августа 5, 2015 (UTC) : Почему это «ошибки» перевода? Английские оригиналы почти всех шуток построены на игре слов, каламбурах, использовании омонимов и жаргонных выражений. Их невозможно перевести на русский язык дословно. То, что мог сделать переводчик — адаптировать. (Нейтрон в баре спрашивает цену выпивки, бармен отвечает ему «вам — бесплатно»; обыгрывается многозначность слова charge — плата и заряд. Слова right и left — «прав» и «выжил» — имеют также смысл сторон «правый» и «левый».) — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 20:43, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Даже если «адаптация» с нейтроном — это один пример, то как насчёт клоуна, отсутсвия «знаете ли вы» и мессы фотонов? Переводчики некоторые анекдоты посчитали оскорбительными/труднопереводимыми/непонятными вот и решили написать свои. Перевод текста не соответствует действительности, вот что главное. --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:07, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Taste funny означает «странный на вкус», здесь обыгрывается буквальное значение «смешной». «Иметь массу» и «посещать мессу» — тоже каламбур. Лишь анекдот про стариков основан не на игре слов. Я бы не сказал, что анекдоты «непонятные», просто при дословном переводе теряется игра слов и, собственно, юмор. То, что здесь сознательно делает русский переводчик — это никак не ошибка перевода. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 21:28, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) : Согласен со Смэйли! Мне, оригиналы вполне понятны, во многих других статьях тоже приведены варианты «адаптивного» перевода, но статьи таки попали в этот раздел, считаю что и эти должны быть описаны. Уверен что многим интересны сравнения оригинала с попытками локализаторов «не заморачиваться» и поскорее отбить средства по договору. Люди имеют право знать об этом. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 21:29, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) :: А я абсолютно согласен с Xanvier Xanbie. И ежели какие-то варианты «адаптивного» перевода попали в ОШ, нужно не набивать статью аналогичными псевдоошибками, а убирать ошибочно занесённые (после обсуждения). Ну и версия про «скорее отбить средства» не соответствует действительности — достаточно почитать многочисленные интервью переводчиков. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:09, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Никому правда и примитивное остроумие не нравится, :( И что же теперь делать? Ссылаясь на игру слов всё это проигнорировать? --ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:16, ноября 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ладно, чувство юмора у всех разное, анекдотам в ОШ не место из-за игр слов. Полагаю, что самым оптимальным решением будет прописывание (если оно вообще будет) записи в подстраницу одного из этих роботов. По сути, мой вариант — это ни что иное, как очередная адаптация переводчика), вот только я не понмаю повода вносить переписанные анекдоты теперь туда, раз уж это не ОШ... Тогда под каким предлогом? И имеем ли мы право делать собственную адаптацию? 0_0--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:28, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) Надоеда Перевод Cuddles как «Надоеда» по описанию действий этого персонажа в дневнике Рауля не является ошибочным, так как отражает ощущения Рауля от встреч с этим супермутантом. Однако оригинальное прозвище - «Обнимашка» также могло бы иметь место. Такое шутливое прозвище отражало бы действия этого супермутанта по отношению к пленному Раулю. Мутант душил Рауля в своих объятиях, пытаясь заставить его превратить игрушечную машинку в настоящую.--Ivart-vrn (обсуждение) 23:11, августа 9, 2015 (UTC) : Опираясь от самого имени Cuddles и примерив его на образ мутанта получаем особь, которая просто всех часто обнимает, возможно даже когда чего-то конкретного хочет (т.е. уже всех может этим доставать, если такой подход ко всем будет). Либо он просто имеет при себе и часто прижимает к себе любимую машинку, из-за чего Рауль и мог дать такое прозвище мутанту. Но так или иначе это ОШ по любому, происхождение самого прозвища не так важна.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:13, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) Fallout Tactics Fallout Tactics просто клондайк забавных переводов! чего стоит только один раздел Рекруты — все эти Попалы, Ползуны, Трясцы и т.д. Работы непочатый край :) ---=Liolik=- (обсуждение) 11:19, августа 27, 2015 (UTC) : Ага, фантазия локализаторов разгулялась вовсю. А как трудно отделять перевод прозвищ (что допускается) от настоящих ошибок... --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:41, августа 27, 2015 (UTC) Модификация исправляющая ошибки Не знаю можно или нет тут писать об этом. Но, не было ли идеи создать небольшой мод-патч, исправляющий все те ошибки, описанные и замеченные участниками Убежища на этой странице? Например для игр FO3 и FNV. ← Alex Great обсуждение/википедия? 09:15, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) : Может и была, только судя по тому что эти ошибки никто так и не исправил в модах, этого не было сделано.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:43, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Как насчёт того, чтобы сделать такую пользовательскую модификацию? Или делать это для игр 8-летней давности уже не актуально? ← Alex Great обсуждение/википедия? 04:49, декабря 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: Актуально, ещё как будет, особенно если им заинтересуется фанаты, которые придерживаются грамотности (ну может 22-23 человека найдётся от силы). В случае создания мода это не будет замороченым занятием, просто проставлять более правильные варианты поверх неправильных названий. Короче: делать — просто, необходимость — практически нет.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:46, декабря 19, 2015 (UTC) Автопила В английском axe имеет множество значений, в том числе и Any of various bladed, handheld implements used as a cutting tool or weapon (любой из различных лопастных (лезвийных) портативных орудий, используемых в качестве режущего инструмента или оружия). Поэтому предлагаю пункт Автопила удалить, сделав необходимые примечания в статье. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) Голубая Фортуна Blue Destiny (бордель «Голубая Фортуна») помимо предложенного можно перевести и как ещё примерно сто вариантов, в том числе и как «Печальная Судьба», «Посиневшая Дестини», «Мрачный Жребий», «Тоскливая Неизбежность», «Окочаневшая Предопределённость» и пр., поэтому не вижу ошибки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:39, ноября 29, 2015 (UTC) : Тогда её надо убрать. Я - за.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:59, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) Кафе студенческого городка Что название места пропало — согласен, но вариант со столовой и студгородком такой же кривововатый. Во-первых, в Кембридже отродясь не было столовых (и макарон с котлетой); во-вторых, речь, вероятно, не о студгородке в привычном нам смысле, а о кампусе — территории университета, которая в Штатах включает не только общаги, но и все остальные здания, и может иметь свои управляющие органы как самостоятельная территориальная единица. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : Ну, насчет варианта "кампус" я и так написал. А столовую легко заменить в "закусочную". В принципе, кафе тоже подходит по смыслу, но раз в оригинале diner, а не cafe, то и перевод тоже соответствующий. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:05, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Diner — не закусочная всё-таки (snack bar было бы, наверное). Вообще трудно что-то подобрать, потому что у нас терминология основана на классе (помойк столовая > кафе > ресторан) и вообще не совпадает с мировой. Насколько я понял, это что-то типа копеечного ресторанчика с длинной стойкой и отсеками со столами, типа вагона-ресторана. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:27, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ну не писать же совсем уж точное определение (например, со словарей Lingvo, с которым я консультировался) - "Дешевый ресторан-закусочная, часто в виде в виде снятого с колес вагона-ресторана"! На мой взгляд, вариант "закусочная" подойдет, хотя в этом случае я не принципиален. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 11:37, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) :::: Да можно ничего и не уточнять, наверное, пусть так, как сейчас написано. Ошибка отмечена, в игре не исправят всё равно, а те, кому подробности интересны, по иконке перейдут сюда и прочтут. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 03:49, декабря 15, 2015 (UTC) Музей ведьм Салема У американцев то, что называется «Музеем колдовства», напрочь связано с Салемскими ведьмами, чего нельзя сказать о нашем «колдовском контексте», зато «Салемские ведьмы» сами по себе у нас широко известны. Поэтому мне лично понятно желание переводчиков сохранить ассоциативный ряд. Но формальный факт неточного (ошибочного, ок) перевода не могу оспорить, увы. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : По поводу этой правки - руководствовался вот этим. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:16, июля 22, 2016 (UTC) Прикарманенный Перевод как раз формально правильный, ибо так и переводится слово pocketed (от v. pocket — прикарманивать, класть в карман). А вот глубокие карманы — как раз таки неправильно перевели, ибо deep pocket — богатство, состоятельность, и форма deep pocketed должна иметь соотв. значение. Просто в русском нет адекватного перевода в данном контексте, по смыслу ближайшие — окарманенный в зн. снабжённый карманам и оглубококарманенный в зн. снабженный глубокими карманами. Но таких слов у нас как бы нет. Тяжкий случай для переводчика. И если бы перевели контекстно, то тут же бы были претензии к «1С», что не буквально. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) : Не знаю у кого как, но у меня "прикарманенный" в первую очередь вызывает ассоциации с "прикарманить" в смысле "присвоить себе чужое, положить чужое в свой карман", а не с "окарманить", в смысле "пришить карманы". Мне кажется, переводчики либо воспользовались машинным переводом, либо пытались перевести как языковую игру (неудачно, на мой взгляд). Прямой и четкий перевод "Карманы" и "Глубокие карманы" одним своим названием сразу даёт понять, что даёт эта модификация. А "прикарманенный" - фиг знает, что это такое. Может, она позволяет легче осуществлять кражи. В общем, считаю, выдумывать ничего не надо было, а переводить буквально, взяв в рассмотрение n. pocket, а не v. pocket. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:15, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Так и у меня такие же ассоциации, но сам перевод — буквальный, прямой и точный. У сущ. pocket вроде бы нет формы pocketed. Просто тяжёлый для переводчиков случай. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:48, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) Спутниковая антенна Ревир-Бич Место извратили, соглашусь, но только не «имени Ревира». Ревир — просто пригород Бостона, топоним. И поправил вариант перевода «массив» на типовой «решётка» (VLA, радиотелескоп) — обычный техницизм, если не ошибаюсь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:00, декабря 11, 2015 (UTC) Чжао, Чао? Месть генерала Чжао ( , буквально "Месть генерала Чао"). Кто накосячил - они, пропустив букву и создав этакого итальянца, или наши, переведя по-своему по одним им ведомым причинам? Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 12:29, декабря 22, 2015 (UTC) "Чао" - вполне себе китайская фамилия. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 14:53, января 14, 2016 (UTC) Ломик Ломик ( ) — монтировка, инструмент шофёров и гаражных механиков. Ustas014 (обсуждение) 17:50, декабря 22, 2015 (UTC) : Уже есть же в списке ошибок. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:25, декабря 22, 2015 (UTC) Свинцовые штаны Свинцовые штаны ( ) - очень вольный перевод. Буквально - "Устойчивый к радиации", либо же, по аналогии с предыдущими играми, Рад-сопротивление. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 07:25, декабря 23, 2015 (UTC) Станция «Масс Пайк» Станция «Масс Пайк» ( ) - никакой станцией тут и не пахнет. Локация представляет собой «Развязку "Масс Пайк"», что полностью соответствует оригинальному названию. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 15:39, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ну таки а что нас останавливает? --U.Solo (обсуждение) 15:58, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Нас останавливает требование все потенциальные ошибки вначале выносить на обсуждение. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 19:04, декабря 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Это если есть сомнения, в данном случае - просчет неумех-локализаторов очевиден! --U.Solo (обсуждение) 10:43, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) :::: Под interchange или interchange station на линиях метро или ж/д подразумевается станция пересадки. Это может быть обычная станция по виду, но на ней можно пересесть на другой маршрут-линию. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:54, января 9, 2016 (UTC) UPD: посмотрел картинки, что-то не увидел там никакого общественного транспорта. Всё-таки ошибка, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:54, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Слава старого мира «Слава Старого мира» ( ) - все-таки Старая Слава и Слава Старого мира - это не одно и то же. В оригинале не идет речи ни о каком мире. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 09:52, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) : всё верно. «Олд Глори» - это название флага США, его так в народе называют. Если дословно переводить на русский, учитывая обращение к флагу как к некоему одушевлённому символу - то можно обозвать его «Славный Старина». --U.Solo (обсуждение) 10:46, декабря 31, 2015 (UTC) :: Немножко себя поправлю, «ОЛД ГЛОРИ» — один из нескольких флагов США имеющих собственное имя и историю. О нём можно прочесть здесь. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:51, января 3, 2016 (UTC) Патроны .30,06 Патроны калибра 30,06 - локализованный вариант не соответствует ни оригинальному (30.06) наименованию, ни прообразу из нашего мира - .30-06. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 17:05, января 3, 2016 (UTC) : Здесь уже не в переводе дело, а в кривизне рук локализаторов... Не для этой статьи на мой взгляд информация. Думаю стоит в заметках основной статьи указать, что в написании есть неточность. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:41, января 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Так и сделал. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 17:46, января 3, 2016 (UTC) Крутые печеньки Из обсуждения переносим тему сюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:40, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Удар боксёра Из обсуждения переносим тему сюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:40, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Хламотрон Из обсуждения переносим тему сюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:40, января 9, 2016 (UTC) Турбина «Посейдона» #18-F Разработчики игры вместо написания «''Poseid'o'''n Energy Turbine #18-F» написали «''Poseid'e'''n Energy Turbine #18-F». В локализации же пропущено слово «''Energy''», что вкупе с опечаткой в названии от разработчиков дает принадлежность турбины к Посейдон Энерджи. Правильный перевод — «Турбина Посейдон Энерджи #18-F». Planto (обсуждение) 13:57, января 14, 2016 (UTC) : Засадный случай. В русской типографике используется символ «№» вместо «#» — даже тут как бы ошибка. Если написать «Турбина „Посейдон Энерджи“ № 18-F», то получится, что «Посейдон Энерджи» — название турбины. Поэтому Турбина «Посейдона» #18-F даже чем-то лучше, так как точнее отражает смысл. Да, и решётка ко всему прочему интерпретируется движком Викии совершенно неадекватно, пришлось создать перенаправление. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:34, января 14, 2016 (UTC) Цзюнь и Марси Лон Цзюнь и Марси Лон (Jun and Marcy Long) Правильно Цзюнь и Марси Лун. (http://anime.dvdspecial.ru/Japan/chinese.shtml) Что характерно, имя Цзюня перевели правильно. mad le zisell (обсуждение) 14:58, января 14, 2016 (UTC) Чистая жизнь Chem Resistant буквально переводится как "Сопротивляемость к химии", причем в прошлых частях игр перевод правильный. В локализации же допущен вольный перевод. Planto (обсуждение) 21:38, января 17, 2016 (UTC) : У меня складывается впечатление, что локализаторы глянули в нашу статью «Сопротивляемость химии», увидели вариант из Van Buren (где она названа как раз ), и сказали «О!» А так это явная ОШ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 06:13, января 20, 2016 (UTC) Молотов-кола (Fallout 4) Та же история, что и с гранатой из Ф3. Nuka grenade - Ядер-граната (или Ядерная граната), причем аналогичная по урону и действию ядерная мина переведена правильно. Planto (обсуждение) 21:38, января 17, 2016 (UTC) Электросварка В Arc welder (Электросварка) хорошо описано высвобождение электромагнитного импульса. Заряд переносит энергию на обрабатываемый участок, разогревая его, что используется в сварке. Процесс идёт в обход газу. Полагаю что «''Дуговой сварочный аппарат''» подлинно описывает механизм действия оружия и соответствует нужному имени агрегата. Уж точно не то, что имеем в названии сейчас.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:55, января 18, 2016 (UTC) : Arc welder и впрямь переводится буквально как «''дуговой сварщик''», то есть «''Дуговой сварочный аппарат''». Однако «электросварка» — это и есть использование дуги для плавки металла в месте соединения. Просто литературно это название '''процесса, а не аппарата. Однако «электросварка» в простонародном употреблении — название и аппарата тоже. Примерно как плазменное оружие называют просто «плазмой», хотя литературно это название формы вещества. Газ тут вообще не при чём, то отдельная методика. Так что не такая уж это и ошибка. Просто использование простонародного названия вместо научного. 21:17, января 18, 2016 (UTC) :: В обиходе всё сводится к примитиву, а тут нужна суть, отображение истинного названия предмета. Я всё же настою на своём и пойду против заурядов)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:45, января 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: Википедия, ст. «Электрическая дуговая сварка». Не думаю, что есть ошибка перевода. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:30, января 19, 2016 (UTC) Бадди Бадди ( ) - транскрипция вместо перевода "говорящего" имени. Следовало перевести как "дружище", "приятель", "старина", "товарищ" и все в таком духе. Тем более что есть т.н. полная версия - "Drinking Buddy" - которую примерно можно перевести как "Товарищ по выпивке", он же "Собутыльник", дающая указание на то, что это как "говорящее" имя. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 15:28, января 23, 2016 (UTC) : Транскрипция имени не является ошибкой перевода. На странице в самой статье я указал про отсылку на «Собутыльника». Ошибкой можно считать только пропущенное слово «Пьющий», звучать должно как «Пьянчуга Бадди» или «Выпивоха Бадди», ну или дословно «Пьющий Бадди». --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:54, января 28, 2016 (UTC) :: 1) Касательно указанной вами причины отката моей правки - вы не правы. Как тогда быть в случае с Мертвым Морем, Товарняком, Ерундой, Отцом-корнем Лавром и мн. мн. другими? Пруфы на осуществление перевода "говорящих" имен легко гуглятся. :: 2) «Пьянчуга Бадди» или «Выпивоха Бадди» скорее переводились бы примерно как «Buddy the Drinker», «Buddy the Sot», «Buddy the Boozer», «Buddy the Tippler». «Drinking», на мой взгляд, здесь должно переводиться в первую очередь как прилагательное, типа «Пьющий Бадди». :: 3) Я по-прежнему считаю, что вариант, что Бадди - это имя, менее вероятен, чем что это составная часть прозвища. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 05:09, января 29, 2016 (UTC) Либретто Макбета Либретто «Макбета» ( ) - оригинал может переводиться как "Рукопись «Макбета»" или, возможно, "Оригинал «Макбета»". Для слова "либретто" в английском языке есть свой перевод, не соответствующий варианту из локализации. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 11:32, января 28, 2016 (UTC) : Искренне полагаю, что в данном случае речь идёт о трагедии Шекспира «Макбет», а локализаторы ориентировались на либретто Франческо Пьяве «Макбет» по Шекспиру. Так что ошибка заключается только в адаптивном переводе. В оригинале звучать должно это так: дословно — «Сценарий „Макбет“» а литературно «Пьеса „Макбет“», ну а если подразумевался оригинальный лист с отрывком из пьесы, то «Оригинал „Макбет“». --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 14:48, января 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Script может переводиться и как «сценарий», то есть либретто (литературная основа), если речь о творении Франческо Пьяве и опере Верди «Макбет». Поэтому в данном конкретном случае перевод может быть и правильным, важно выяснить контекст употребления этой заметки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:36, января 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Мне кажется, если бы авторы хотели сказать, что это именно либретто Макбета, то они бы и написали что-то типа Macbeth libretto. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 07:13, января 31, 2016 (UTC) Бестеневая лампа Бестеневая лампа - судя по внешнему виду это лампа без абажура. Или в реале есть какте-то именно "бестеневые" лампы? Cat chuga (обсуждение) 16:51, января 31, 2016 (UTC) : В оригинале она "Shadeless lamp", ну то есть "Лампа без тени". mad le zisell (обсуждение) 08:32, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Один из вариантов перевода "Shade" - абажур. Так что всё-таки по-русски это лампа без абажура. Cat chuga (обсуждение) 08:44, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: Есть хирургические бестеневые лампы, но это свовсем не про нашу, которая «безабажурная» всё-таки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:03, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) Инъекционный карабин Думаю, перевод неправильный. По принципу действия данное оружие похоже на духовое ружье, но духовое ружье работает за счет выдувания воздуха человеком, который приводит в движение стрелу, расположенную в полой трубке. Игровой же вариант имеет курок, который приодит в движение шприц. Но это оружие не может быть инъекционным ''и вообще ''карабином, так как по типу и устройству вообще отличается от него (Инъекция - применение человеком стимулятора, психо, да и вообще всего, что можно вколоть/применить, карабин - укороченная винтовка). Правильный перевод - либо "Духовая(-ое) трубка (ружье)", "Шприцестрел", или "Шприцемет", так как syringe переводится именно как шприц, и боеприпасами для оружия выступают именно шприцы. Planto (обсуждение) 18:31, февраля 7, 2016 (UTC) : Это не духовое ружьё однозначно. «Шприцестрел» тоже не подходит, поскольку «-стрел» обычно означает огнестрельное оружие, оружие на пневматическом или ином приводе обычно называют «-мёт». Т.о. корректным переводом всё же будет «Шприцемёт». --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:17, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Наши (и не только) ветеринары запросто используют ветеринарные ружья, в том числе и инъекционные со шприцами, обычно это что-то типа УВЫШ с переломной пневматикой (газобаллонным метателем). Типичный пример в руках известно кого. Так что технически это метатель, всё верно, но на языке служащих отдела подочистки — ветеринарное, то-бишь инъекционное ружьё. А то и карабин. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:36, февраля 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Вообще странно называть инъекционным карабином ветеринарное ружьё пока не понял в чём фокус. Дело в том, что по своему определению инъекционным ружъём называется оружие, у которого короткий ствол и само оружие лёгкое по весу, более точное в стрельбе, что, собсвенно, стрелку и нужно. Вот только по старинке оно и называется ружьём, хотя по своей комплектации и характеристике является карабином (не учитывая некоторые молификации, которые являются винтовками). Что насчёт Syringer тут просто: само слово, как описали выше, происходит от слова syringe (шприц), но у нас это взяли и назвали данное ружьё на манер от слова инъекция, т.е. от шприца мало толку, если им кого-нибудь не кольнуть. Так что мы имеем дело с адаптацией, а не ошибкой в плане перевода.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:32, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) Зов свободы Авраама Финча Имя Абрахам Финч не должно переводиться как Авраам, не переводят же Майкла как Михаила. Убрал из ОШ. Что касается «Зова свободы», то о буквализм «Когда свобода зовёт» можно язык сломать, а суть совершенно не изменится. И вообще это устойчивое сочетание ровно с тем же смыслом, что и в оригинале. Не вижу ошибки. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:45, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) : Поддержу. Устойчивых нерелигиозных переводов «Авраам» у нас ровно один, а к «свободе» можно применить любимую бритву. --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:56, февраля 17, 2016 (UTC) Внеземной пистолет Вообще не понимаю, как обычный Alien blaster pistol ''перевели ТАК убого... При этом, сама беседка накосячила: раньше называла ''Alien blaster, теперь добавили бесполезное pistol... Раньше переводили нормально, раньше называли нормально, а тут - такое... Правильно название - Бластер Чужих, ну или в крайнем случае - Инопланетный Бластер, ''но тут теряется название расы ''Чужих. Planto (обсуждение) 14:07, февраля 23, 2016 (UTC) : Ему просто по какой-то причине не присвоен статус уникального, потому название и плавает, со всеми модификациями. Pistol берётся с типа оружия, соответственно. Мне так думается. Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 09:10, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) Переводы кодовых имён Выжившего в "Подземке" Столкнулся тут с тем, что не совсем понятен смысл, значение имени, которое Выживший выбирает в качестве позывного. Играю на русском языке, но одновременно, естественно, слушаю диалоги на английском. И столкнулся с тем, что выбор имени, наиболее соотстветствующего духу персонажа в русском варианте не совсем соответствует английскому. Например, имя "Мастер" в оригинале звучит (по крайней мере в разговоре) как "Fixer". Кто может поделиться полным списком имён на английском и как их перевели в локализации на русский? Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 07:54, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) Пардон, сам спросил и сам ответил, как обычно: *Странник - Wanderer (я бы перевёл всё же как "путник", "скиталец", "пилигрим" в данном контексте, ибо "Странник" можно понять ещё и как производное от слова "странный", что тоже, конечно, добавляет шарма персонажу, но всё же имелось в виду другое значение) *Снайпер - Bullseye *Симпатяга - Charmer *Профессор - Professor *Мастер - Fixer ("Мастер" воспринимается, по крайней мере мной, несколько в ином ключе) *Шорох - Whisper Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 08:01, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) : Мастер — «Фиксик», не? Ну там как в мультике детском. О.о Kylxackep (обсуждение) 09:03, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Судя по тому, что Fixer в плане препарата перевели как "Детоксин" (в Fallout: New Vegas), то больше похоже на это направление. :) :: Но уж по крайней мере не "Мастер", как ни крути. Хоть "Фикс" можно было, если уж литературно к вопросу подходить. :: Stan.kochetkov (обсуждение) 09:13, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Fixer здесь скорее «наладчик», ну а whisper — «шептун». ПМСМ. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:30, февраля 29, 2016 (UTC) 5,56-ые То, что перевелось 1С как 5,56-мм патрон со знаком тире считаю не очень грамотным, в особенности когда приводят зарубежные образцы. "5,56мм" приводился в военной литературе и многочисленных источниках как 5,56мм (сокращённой формой пули 5,56 × 45) со слитными цифрами и буквами, что по сути правильно, ибо европейцы сами так же сокращают. Что касается корректировки в названии, то считаю, что тире нужно убрать и правильно переведённым названием можно считать 5,56мм патрон. Причём вариант из 4-ки судя по заглавной букве должен зваться, наверно, как 5,56мм Патрон.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:30, марта 15, 2016 (UTC) : Согласно правилам порядковые числительные пишутся через дефис. Т.е. "Патрон калибра 5,56 мм", но "5,56-миллиметровый патрон". Вариант с большой буквой грамматически неверен в русском. --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:49, марта 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Действительно, что-то я и забыл про это правило.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:13, марта 16, 2016 (UTC) : Они ведь не перевели это как «5,56 мм граната», они перевели это как патрон, чем он и является, а порядок написания — не является ошибкой перевода и не подлежит публикации в этой статье. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:21, марта 16, 2016 (UTC) Хроматические очки Нашёл в статье и перенёс сюда: «''Некорректный перевод cryptochromatic как «хроматический» приводит к искажению смысла, так как последний термин связан с разложением белого света на спектральные составляющие, а криптохроматический — со светочувствительностью в синей и ультрафиолетовой зонах спектра.» В принципе заметивший, который оставил это пояснение про оптический эффект, прав, ибо правильно "Криптохроматические очки". Сам знаю что это банальный пример ошибки, где забили на часть слова, но всё равно отмечу)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:22, апреля 4, 2016 (UTC) Порномодель Прочитав статью в первый раз, только сейчас узнал, что это ''Porn actress, а не Porn model.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:44, апреля 6, 2016 (UTC) Последний суд Перенесено из статьи: название оружия переведено неверно. «Final Judgment» правильнее было бы перевести как «Окончательный приговор».--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:44, апреля 10, 2016 (UTC) Скватер Зак Зак в оригинале не Zack, а Zeke, потому и записал.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:52, мая 13, 2016 (UTC) Залом Полагаю будет не лишним указать возможные варианты названий кия «Залом» («''The Break''»), как это ранее указывали в заметках. Возможно «''разбой''» — то что и нужно согласно словарю, но break означает не только прорываться, но и заламывать.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:12, июня 29, 2016 (UTC) : Моя считает что как таковой ошибки перевода нет, а про отсылку к "Брик" уже написано в "Закулисье". --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 08:16, июня 29, 2016 (UTC) Жажда мести Считаю полностью неправильным объяснение, хотя сама ошибка перевода присутствует. Нельзя перевести «Pheeble Will» как «Желание Феба» или «Фебово желание», поскольку в оригинале в этом случае должно быть «Phebus Will». По-моему, здесь наличествует игра слов: «Pheeble» - искаженное от «Feeble» для создания связи с «Phebus». Тогда «Feeble Will» можно перевести как «Слабая воля». В общем, Феб и Аполлон кажутся мне здесь притянутыми за уши и лишними. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 18:52, июля 9, 2016 (UTC) :Да, слишком притянуто с богом Аполлоном.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:39, июля 15, 2016 (UTC) Астер U.Solo, насчёт имени согласна, но вот русское название цветка из рода Aster звучит как «астра». Зачем локализаторам придумывать велосипед? Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 10:54, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) Всё, увидела поправку, вопрос снимается)Sarakonnor2 (обсуждение) 10:58, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) : Нет проблем, я просто на цветок не сразу обратил внимание. Главное вовремя реабилитироваться! :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:18, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) Брамины Гришема Guard brahmin herd for Grisham следовало бы перевести как "Охранять стадо браминов Гришема". Собаки в названии квеста вообще не упоминаются.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 22:29, июля 21, 2016 (UTC) : Ну раз так, то почему бы не отметить это? Только вот, думается мне, что в Ф2 полно таких неточностей (текст он такой)...--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 05:18, июля 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Да, такой, что теперь даже не особо хочется просматривать статьи про квесты, в которых шанс найти ошибку всё же сохраняется) По факту ещё один кандидат на вольность перевода.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:18, июля 30, 2016 (UTC) Master То есть некий Создатель вместо Повелителя (Master) — это нормально, и всем пофигу? Так не переводил даже Промт с Гугл-транслейтом … 82.193.73.212 17:42, августа 2, 2016 (UTC) : В одном из вариантов смыслового перевода Мастером в американском английском называют Создателя, имея ввиду Бога. В данном случае Создателя супермутанты считали как нечто большее чем "повелитель".--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 19:56, августа 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Полагаю, что маленько смысл имени утрачен с переводом — Создатель ассоциируется с творцом у нас, однако у слова Мастер (если вписывать роль самого персонажа) то получится более богатая по содержанию деятельность: творение, руководство, мастерство, образец для подражания и прочие супер-пупер характеристики лидера, которого обожают, подражают ему и служат ему. Собственно, не хочется покушаться на легенду, но в идеале он должен быть в буржуйском варианте как Creator или Maker, чтобы больше не было тёрок по поводу смыслового содержания и с переводом. Что же касается перевода с Masterа, то считаю это всё притянутым и что здесь идёт очередная подмена смыслов.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:54, августа 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Я всё это к тому веду, что ошибки перевода нет, слово переведено корректно, в одном из вариантов, вот и всё.--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 21:08, августа 4, 2016 (UTC) Лоунсем Дрифтер Можно ли убрать приём транскрипции 1С и уточнить по поводу названия, что он Одинокий Бродяга? Вроде бы ясно было из перевода с английского.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:54, августа 4, 2016 (UTC) : Не забывайте, что это имя собственное! А то получится как с "Лютик", "Ерундой" и "Уклейкой"...--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 21:09, августа 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Не, с этими тремя чувихами не тот вариант. Как-то не уделил должному вниманию тому, что имеется простановка перед Lonesome Drifter артикля the. А это признак того, что это имя собственное, которое имеет ограничивающее определение, и должно перевестись как имя.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 15:40, августа 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: А то что он представляется Лоунсомом Дрифтером Вас не смутило? :) Ошибки перевода здесь быть не может, даже рядом!--25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:56, августа 5, 2016 (UTC) :::: Да пускай представляется кем хочет, тем более я уже и не помню этого усача. Просто во время разборов интервик заметил, что практически везде соблюдался перевод именно версии одинокого бродяги, это и немного насторожило.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 16:21, августа 5, 2016 (UTC) Одноглазый Джек В Newr1.msg (стр. 340) имеется правильный вариант перевода персонажа из Broken Stell — ( ). Тогда как можно назвать Split Jack?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:43, августа 21, 2016 (UTC) Гора мускулов Полагаю, что Халка назвать звероподобным ничего не мешает.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:34, августа 29, 2016 (UTC) Близнецы из Лэмплайта Барахольщика и Побрякушку тоже занесём. Только как-то мальчика "Безделушкой" не хочется обзывать…--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 14:26, сентября 18, 2016 (UTC) Болты Перенесу отсюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 20:40, сентября 25, 2016 (UTC) Мне нужны твоя одежда, твоя обувь и твой мотоцикл На мой взгляд, фраза "I need your clothes. Give them to me. Now." весьма отдалённо похожа на то, что говорил в своё время Арни: "I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle." Поэтому и отсылки здесь, скорее всего, нет. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 06:19, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) :Вы спутали её с другой менее известной фразой, которую Арни говорит панку, а не рокеру рядом с бильярдным столом: Your clothes... give them to me, now. Моя вина в данном случае в том, что я не уточнил какую именно фразу и что в версии фильма есть начальная часть предложения "I need", которой во фразе к Просперу нет. На Ньюке даже отсылку на этот сайт оставили для пояснения.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:45, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Теперь, после уточнения, всё стало ясно. Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 11:02, октября 6, 2016 (UTC) Ошибки и «ошибки» Если я: *страдаю буквализмом и веду непримиримую борьбу с «смысловым переводом», «вольным переводом», «ассоциативным переводом» и прочими переводческими решениями, игнорирующими коммуникативно нерелевантные элементы оригинала; *требую, чтобы имена собственные, включая говорящие прозвища, клички животных и т.п. не переводились, а транскрибировались, потому что свято верую, что «имена собственные не переводятся»; *обнаружил в оригинале не поддающийся переводу момент (игра слов и тому подобное), сам не могу дать никакого более правильного и адекватного перевода на русский язык, но желаю оповестить всех о том, что официальный переводчик тоже не осилил; *узнал, что оригинальное название содержит отсылку к англоязычной культуре, непонятную русскоязычному игроку без моих распространенных разъяснений, и желаю такие разъяснения дать; *придумал более изящный и остроумный перевод по сравнению с официальным переводом, который сам по себе правилен, но не так элегантен, как мой; я должен выразить свое чрезвычайно ценное мнение где-нибудь в другом месте и не засорять этот список. Пожалуйста. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 12:17, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) : Это, простите, к чему? Трактовать как предложение к поправкам в Правила или как камень в чей-то огород? :) --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 12:25, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::И так, и этак. Это одна из самых неприятных для меня страниц современной вики. Я не хочу тыкать пальцем в конкретных участников (это и затруднительно, учитывая, сколько людей правило страницу), но ОШ в текущем виде переполнен не-ошибками, многие из которых основаны на ложных предпосылках. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 14:23, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: написано много имхо. по мне, так ошибки которые следует описывать- это те которые путают игрока, переведены вразрез с оригиналом, либо в том или ином виде прут перерек грамматики (склонение/наклонение/время и пр.)Heavenside (обсуждение) 12:33, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: У меня есть предложение относительно статьи: вычистить, повесить на неё замок и вносить правки после обсуждения админами. Ну и в начале страницы описать что конкретно сюда вносится... И чем подробнее - тем лучше. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:03, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Зачем вешать замок? Принцип «добавлять только после обсуждения на странице обсуждения» достаточно хорош, просто его не очень-то соблюдают. Да и до того, как он был введен, в списке уже скопились сотни пунктов, которые никто не пытался обсуждать. — Xanvier Xanbie (обсуждение) 15:32, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::: логично... некоторые ошибки настолько "некритичны", что огорчает- например Айронсайд, пропущена "с" вконце, что некритично, зато упрощено произношение... некоторые вещи в прямом переводе вообще звучат дико... если поставить задачу свалить сюда ВСЕ вольности перевода- у статьи будет запор. Heavenside (обсуждение) 15:17, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Да вот именно за тем что не соблюдается принцип... Это решило бы разом все проблемы. Но, повторюсь - это лишь предложение. Лично мне, порой интересно почитать всё что изложено в статье, пусть даже если я с чем-то не согласен. --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 15:37, октября 9, 2016 (UTC)